We're Only AWOL Because We're Absent Without Leave
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: FINAL CHAPTERS UP.... When BJ goes AWOL...and he's nowhere to be found... or his he? Please R
1. Wounded come first

"We're only AWOL becase we're absent without leave" By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
"RADAR!!!!"  
  
Radar already half way through the doors...  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Where in da hell is Hunnicutt? He's been AWOL for four hours."  
  
"I don't know sir...I could get on the horn and ask around."  
  
"Why don't you get on the horn and ask around Radar" He sighed.  
  
"Yes Sir. Right away sir."  
  
Potter headed straight for the SWAMP if anyone knew where BJ was, it was Pierce. He was however, asleep when the Colonel came in.  
  
"Pierce."  
  
"Go away." He rustled under the covers. "I've been drafted and I can't get up."  
  
"Pierce, its Hunnicutt, he's gone AWOL."  
  
Hawkeye came out from under the covers.  
  
"Since when?" He said following a yawn.  
  
"Four hours ago, far as I can figure."  
  
"He's nowhere in camp, you looked everywhere..."  
  
"And here I was hoping you could help the situation...of course we looked everywhere..."  
  
Hawkeye slipped his boots on. "Well I'll go look for him."  
  
"Oh no you don't, we're fit to get some heavy shelling and fighting soon, I can't let all my surgeons leave the camp. You're staying here."  
  
"Colonel, if we're getting heavy shelling, that means BJ is in even more danger than usual in this damn place. Ya gotta send a chopper up...anything."  
  
"Sorry son, Radar is on the horn, you can blare your complaints on him, I've got orders of heavy casualties due in."  
  
"Alright." Hawkeye gave up. "I'll go sit with Radar."  
  
***  
  
"No luck sir"  
  
"Any luck Radar?" Hawk stumbled in a cup of something that resembled coffee in his hands. "Will you quit reading my mind?"  
  
"Sorry sir. I've called all the surrounding units no sign of Doctor Hunnicutt."  
  
"Where in the heck would he go? Or more importantly why?" He sipped his coffee.  
  
"Yea this is Radar...how ya doin... look one of our surgeons is AWOL...ya got any extra doctors roaming around."  
  
Radars face turned white and Hawkeye couldn't help but notice the change in complexion.  
  
"Are ya sure? Alright well get back with us as soon as you know...right we know...thanks." Radar set the phone down and looked up.  
  
"What is it Radar...you find him?"  
  
"Sorta sir...seems they just got a new shipment of wounded and one of the bodies had medical insignia on it...they're gonna check his status, but they're pretty sure he didn't make it. They're gonna call back as soon as things get settled down."  
  
Hawkeye's face in turn got whiter. "Tell those idiots, we need to know now! Get em back!"  
  
ATTENTION...INCOMING WOUNDED...AMBULANCES IN THE COMPOUND! 


	2. All too Familiar

Chapter 2***  
  
"Pierce, for the last time... I can't let you go... God forbid the body is Hunnicutts; we can't afford to lose you too. Now I'm sorry son, I know this hard, but right now we got a compound full of wounded and down a doctor, so please get to work, the unit will call when they know."  
  
Hawkeye sighed. "Yes sir, wounded come first sir!" He sarcastically replied with a sideways salute to boot.  
  
The operating room was oddly silent enough, except for occasional yell for an update from Radar.  
  
"Still no call sirs!"  
  
"Damnit BJ...why?" Hawkeye said to himself. At least he thought he had. Major Houlihan over heard the whisper.'  
  
"It might not be him Pierce, we have to have faith."  
  
"I couldn't agree more" Father Mulcahy seconded as he made his rounds from table to table.  
  
Hawkeye sighed. He stepped outside for a quick breather.  
  
His mind couldn't help but wonder to Henry Blake, it hadn't been that long since he'd lost Henry to the war, he couldn't take losing BJ. Damn this war. Come on Beej...make it back home.  
  
As he wondered back into surgery, he made eye contact with Radar. He had only seen that look in his eyes once before...  
  
"No" Hawkeye almost screamed in the OR. "No way Radar, don't say it, don't you say it."  
  
Potter sighed. "Did you get the call back son?"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm sorry Hawk....he didn't make it into surgery."  
  
"Lord help us." Father Mulcahy muttered over the silence.  
  
A few occasional whimpers.  
  
This was all too familiar. Hawkeye couldn't take it. He bolted out the door and before you knew it you could hear the engine rustle and tires turning...  
  
"Ah, Pierce....Radar get on the horn..."  
  
"I'll get us a replacement sir, right away."  
  
"And get the MP's to get Pierce back here..."  
  
The operating fell back into silence once again. The whimpers still lingering. 


	3. Too Short a Drive

Chapter 3 - A short drive  
  
"Pierce." Potter opened the doors to his office, he had planned a whole speech to give to his surgeon for his behavior, but after taking one look at him, there was no way.  
  
"Are you alright Pierce?" He said with concern. He got no response.  
  
"Look son, I know its gonna be hard, but we're a family, we will do it together, not alone. We need each other more than ever now, you know that. Hunnicutt was a fine man; he'll be sorely missed."  
  
Hawkeye winced at hearting BJ be referred to in the past tense.  
  
Potter still got no response from his Captain. He finally dismissed him, expecting him to drink himself into a stupor, which was exactly what he did.  
  
However, Frank became actually concerned as Hawkeye started to do cheers and talk to BJ as if he was right there next to him.  
  
He awoke the Colonel to inform him.  
  
"You're actually concerned Frank?" The Colonel asked.  
  
"Of course not, I mean .he's being loud. I can't sleep." However Potter knew that even Frank was in a bit of despair, him as well as the entire camp.  
  
Potter opened the door to the SWAMP, and took a seat on BJ's cot.  
  
"Excuse me Colonel. but that cot is not big enough for the both of you." He muttered almost incoherently.  
  
He continued. "And by the by Sherm.how long you plan on sticking around. Henry should be back any minute now."  
  
Potter was overcome with despair for his friend. "Frank get Radar up; have him get Friedman over here ASAP!"  
  
"Sydney.yeah. tell him me, Trap, Henry and Beej will all be ready for the poker game. Cant wait to take away all his money." He chuckled. "And while you're there tell Radar to get Henry back here fast, this place is going to hell." He tossed another martini back.  
  
Frank stood there staring.  
  
"Whatchya doing just standing there...didn't you hear the Colonel.I mean I know he's not the CO, but ya gotta listen to him till Henry gets back.now go, get Sydney, me and Beej will start setting up for the poker game. Gitty up Ferret Face!" He pointed for Frank to leave and he did just that.  
  
"How bout another one Beej?" He poured two martinis. "What do you mean no? Well okay then, more for me.." He drank both in two shots.  
  
"I think you've had enough son." Potter stood taking the martini glasses from him.  
  
Hawkeye tried to stand but sat back down. "What do you think you're doing.you're not me CO.Get me Henry, he would be in here getting drunk with me and Beej.having a good ole' time. damnit, give me my glasses, Henry wont stand for this when he gets back so ya know Sherm.wont stand for it at all.nuh uh.no sir ree." He took a swipe for the glasses.  
  
"Well fine.just fine.I'll just drink straight from the tap." He fell to the ground putting his mouth up against the tap of the still.  
  
Potter looked on in disbelief. "Pierce" He muttered shaking his head.  
  
Hawkeye's head shot up. "Trapper, since when do you call me Pierce? Geez man, you can't be that drunk can you? I mean you haven't said a word in ages; me and Beej are the life of this party! . Yeah I know. Henry will be back soon enough don't you worry. then everything will be back to normal.but no more calling me Pierce." He fumbled to find the words, but was slurring them out without effort. After all, he was a professional drunk. 


	4. See a Guy About a Psychiatrist

Chapter 4 - See a guy about a psychiatrist  
  
Potter listened to his ramblings till Pierce passed out. He tucked his friend in and went to see a guy about a psychiatrist.  
  
Hawkeye awoke the next afternoon to the sound of choppers. He leaned up and looked to his right.  
  
"Beej get up.got wounded."  
  
Frank couldn't believe it. He still hadn't snapped out of it.  
  
"Pierce.what are you---?" Something stopped him. He didn't want to cause any more damage or confusion.  
  
Frank never finished, just headed for the choppers. Hawkeye just shrugged and did the same.  
  
"Race ya Beej"  
  
Potter stopped him half way. "Aww Sherm, now BJ is gonna win.what is it?"  
  
Potter didn't reply. "You too? Frank wouldn't finish his sentences either.well if it's not important, I got young boys to fix."  
  
Potter stopped him once again. He didn't know what to do? He couldn't be down a surgeon. But how could he let him operate?  
  
"Uh, right.go ahead son."  
  
Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "Yes sir."  
  
"At least Henry finished his thoughts" he said to himself making his way up the hill. 


	5. We Want Our Old Hawk Back

Chapter 5- We want our old Hawk back  
  
This day in the operating room will never be forgotten.  
  
Hawkeye couldn't stop yapping to BJ and kept asking where Henry was. that is until, Henry finally came. He pulled up a table and according to Hawkeye had operated perfectly. He was praising Henry on how good of a CO he was and kept telling him how much he had missed him.  
  
"Don't ever take such a long leave ever again Henry, this place has gone to hell while you were gone.. Sponge."  
  
This continued the entire session. The entire camp wanted their old Hawk back. They missed him.  
  
Margaret approached Hawkeye after the last wounded was carried into post op.  
  
"Nice job in there Doctor, see you haven't lost your touch."  
  
"Never will Margaret.you didn't do too bad yourself.and look even though Henry doesn't say it, he really loves you Margaret, he thinks you're the best."  
  
Margaret started to tear up.  
  
"Hey Margaret no need to get emotional.I mean he's right, you are the best.but don't let it go to your head" He smiled and winked. " Hey Beej, Trap and I are gonna be drinking tonight if you wanna ditch Frank and join us.I'm sure Henry will be sleeping off his long vacation.so stop by if you'd like." He walked through the doors into post op, leaving Margaret in tears. 


	6. Long Lost Friends

Okay folks.I don't think we're even close to the homestretch, but the original plan I had for this story has gone out the window, so why not everything else..Just got done learning about Mental disorders in class, nothing to laugh about by any means.but do try to take heart for this is fiction, I am not a psychiatrist, just a student going for her minor in Pysch. (. Now enjoy!! That's an order.  
  
***Potters or Henrys Office***  
  
"We're worried Sydney, he's never snapped like this before." Colonel Potter took a sip of his whiskey.  
  
Major Burns and Houlihan were also in the room. Radar had just made his appearance for no apparent reason.  
  
"Now, I may need to take him back with me, you may want to." He couldn't finish.  
  
"I'll do my best sirs, but getting a replacement for Captain Hunnicutt was hard enough, I don't know if I can get another one that fast.but I'll do me best."  
  
"That's fine Radar, that's all we ask son." The Colonel smiled at his company clerk.  
  
Frank finally interjected. "The man has gone bonkers!"  
  
Margaret huffed. "Have some decency Frank, he's sick."  
  
"Well I am Margaret." Frank said simply, confused at Margaret's concern for Hawk, even more confused for his own.  
  
"He thinks you're here for a poker game Sidney, it might get a bit weird." Colonel interrupted Margaret and Franks tussle.  
  
"Weird is what I do best Sherm." He was again interrupted mid sentence.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry sirs, but Captain Hunnicutts replacement just pulled in the compound.we weren't expecting him for another day or two." Radar shrugged.  
  
"Sure, now the army decides to do things on time.okay Radar send him in."  
  
"Where should I have him put his things.? I mean.well." He didn't know how to finish.  
  
"What do you think Sidney?" The Colonel asked taking another sip of his glass.  
  
"This could be a good thing, have him stay out of the SWAMP for a bit, I'll come and get you when you can bring him in. I just might be able to get Hawkeye to come with me for a few days.but for right now I got a poker game to play with some long lost friends."  
  
With that Sidney nodded his goodbyes and made his way to the SWAMP. On his way through the camp he heard a gun shot coming from the direction he was headed. 


	7. Theres a War On Ya Know

Okay I'm on a roll.please review let me know how I'm doing.ENJOY as best you can. -TLH  
  
*There's a war on ya know?*  
  
Sidney's heart stopped racing a little bit as he could hear Hawkeye ranting and racing incoherently. That meant he was alive.  
  
Sidney bravely knocked on the door, hoping not to get a bullet in the gut.  
  
"It's me Sidney, here for the poker game."  
  
Hawkeye waved him in, gun still in hand. "Heeeyy! Sidney, long time to no see buddy.how goes the shrink business?"  
  
"Well you know same old same old.how are you Hawk?"  
  
"Me.? Oh fine fine. Henry just got back so now this place is gonna get back to normal, and what better way to start but with a game of poker." He twirled the gun with his finger.  
  
"What's with the gun Hawkeye, thought you said you'd never carry one?" Sidney asked.  
  
"Well I never said I wouldn't shoot one, I said I'd never carry one.plus I might just reconsider.there's a war on ya know?"  
  
"Yes I know." Sidney looked intently at his patient who appeared to be a bit drunk. But that was nothing new. What to say next? He thought.  
  
"So it's just us tonight?" Sidney said putting his bag down by the door.  
  
Hawkeye looked around the tent confused. Why was everyone looking in?  
  
"What's going on people? Got nothing better to do than eavesdrop on me and Sidney here..go on get! Mind your own business." He hollered still waving his gun. This terrified everyone and Potter told everyone to keep on as normal.  
  
"Yeah that's right.get!... man can't get any peace around this place." Hawkeye staggered back to his cot, gun still in hand.  
  
"They're leaving Hawk.so that just leaves us tonight?" Sidney asked again. "Naw, what are you nuts? Trap and Beej are in the shower. I don't think Henry will be joining us, he had a real long trip ya know?"  
  
Sidney shrugged. "Oh really? From where?"  
  
Hawkeye scratched his head with his gun hand. "Ya know, something's telling me he went home to visit it or something.doesn't matter.he's back and that's all that matters."  
  
"And Trapper is back?" Sidney was trying to be cautious with his looks.  
  
"Yeah, he was back way before Henry though, he had to go to the front for a while, that's why they sent in Beej, we are quite the group."  
  
"I see.. So you like having Beej around?"  
  
Hawkeye was confused at the questioning but complied. "Of course, great guy that BJ.don't know what I'd do without him, probably go insane."  
  
"And you feel the same about Trapper? And Henry?"  
  
"Well DUH! I mean Sidney for a psychiatrist you do have a flare for the obvious." He started to twirl the gun again as he laid back on his cot. He shot back up.  
  
"How rude of me.would you like a drink?" Hawkeye offered.  
  
"No thanks, I'm trying to cut back."  
  
"Okay then.more for me then.geez what it taking them so long?" He poured himself a glass peering out the mesh in the tent looking for his friends.  
  
"Listen Hawk, I'm gonna go use the little boys room.tell the guys I'll be right back."  
  
"Sure thing Sid." Hawkeye gulped his drink.  
  
Sydney paced slowly contemplating. 'He's confabulated stories to make up for losing his friends. He's delusional and for a minute there he almost sounded like Frank. I need to get him out of this place.' Sidney thought. Soon after, he entered the SWAMP to find Hawkeye on the ground motionless. 


	8. Grieving Long Overdue

~~Tissues anyone? Again please R&R- I gotta know.I just gotta know what ya think.. -TLH  
  
*Grieving long over due*  
  
Sidney leaped to the ground to check Hawkeye, simultaneously yelling for a doctor.  
  
"Hawk?! Hawk?! Can you hear me?" He pleaded lifting his body and checking his pulse. He sighed as he found one, a rapid one in fact. Sidney grabbed the gun from the ground handing it to the CO who had just whirled in the doors.  
  
"My God.No!" Potter exclaimed trying to put two and two together.  
  
"No Sherm, he's fine. I just over reacted.he just passed out.I'll sit her with him till he wakes up.I'm sorry for the alarm."  
  
"It's alright Sidney, we are all a bit touchy, that's for sure...Klinger get Pierce on his cot."  
  
Klinger helped Sidney put Hawkeye on his cot. Klinger placed his hand on his friends forehead, 'hang in there buddy' Klinger thought.  
  
"You're sure you're okay Sidney, I can wait with you."  
  
"No that's alright Sherman, It's my job, and I'll give you an update when he comes to."  
  
"Right, please do, I'll be in my office." He headed out taking a moment to survey his soldier out cold.  
  
Sidney sat on BJ's cot picking up the picture of his wife and daughter. He shook his head. 'Another family without a daddy because of this war' A slight tear started to well up as he reminisced his time with BJ and Hawkeye. Not to mention the games with Henry Blake. 'Great guy, sure miss him.' He continued to remember,,, that is until he heard Hawkeye start to toss and turn mumbling incoherently.  
  
"No, no, no, no.not Henry.Henry come back. check the report again Radar.he cant be dead.no, no, no.Not Beej.not again.ah God.not again.damn this war.to hell." He not tossed rapidly.  
  
"Hawk..It's me Sidney.wake up.It's alright." He held him down gently trying to stop the tossing.  
  
Hawkeye shot up breathing rapidly. Tears started to stream down his face. "They killed em.killed. em both!" He almost yelled as he started to shake uncontrollably with tears, repeating "they killed em."  
  
Sidney grabbed hold of him as he cried in to his shoulder. He wouldn't stop.  
  
Sidney found himself shedding a few tears of his own and he struggled to keep his composure. He hugged his friend trying to console him somehow. Frank had gathered outside the SWAMP with a group of others and went to retrieve Margaret. As she saw it, she immediately ran into the SWAMP, leaving Frank in dismay. Potter just then appeared with Radar. The camp was in silence.  
  
Margaret knelt beside Hawkeye placing her arm around him slowly stroking his hair.  
  
He was now practically convulsing with tears. Never stopping the phrase. "they killed em"  
  
Everyone looked at each other. No one knew how to explain it. The man who was always a rock was falling to pieces right before their eyes. They never knew how much he hurt, he never showed it. Those who knew Henry started grieving all over, and the grieving for BJ had never stopped.  
  
Radar started to cry as he remembered hearing of Henrys crash. Potter put his arm around him, in doing so he saw the entire camp had gathered around the SWAMP consoling one another as they grieved. It was a sight to see and in some odd way they were grieving for the entire war. 


	9. Going to Tokyo?

*Going to Tokyo?*  
  
It was a night that will never be forgotten at the 4077th. Fittingly they held a candle vigil throughout the night as their very own Hawkeye was falling to pieces.  
  
"Captain Stevens, please report to Colonel Potter's office."  
  
**Office**  
  
"Now son, it aint gonna be easy getting used to it around here..we do straight meatball surgery, nothing fancy."  
  
"With all due respect sir, I disagree, this place is something else. I mean after last night I feel like I'm as welcome as ever."  
  
"Yes well, as you know you are replacing a surgeon who just recently was killed." He was wistful for a moment. "If you don't mind you will stay put in the VIP tent until we get this matter straightened out." He hated to refer to Pierce as a 'matter' but he had to.  
  
"Right, thank you sir, I wont let you down." He saluted and retreated to his tent, then started to make the round, making introductions left and right. He was a tall man, kind of like BJ. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. And there was something about him, nobody could put a finger on it, but there was something different about him.  
  
**SWAMP**  
  
Hawkeye had fallen asleep sometime during the night. Sidney lay awake on BJ's cot contemplating the previous night. Frank was asleep quietly; he had been awake most of the night as well.  
  
Suddenly Hawkeye shot up, knocking over a glass, awaking Frank and startling Sidney. Frank and Sidney looked at each other, hoping Hawks response would mean he was back to his old self.  
  
"Sidney." He wiped his eyes. "What are ya doing in BJ's cot?"  
  
Frank sighed and fell back down against his cot as if in defeat.  
  
Sidney also sighed. "Hawk listen, Beej left last night for Tokyo for a conference I'm having, it was supposed to be a surprise when I came last night, Beej left early cuz I said I'd wait for you."  
  
"Why didn't I leave with him?"  
  
"You were passed out; we had quite a poker game." He nodded. "You get your things ready; I'll be waiting in a jeep outside in five minutes."  
  
Hawkeye shrugged confused at the rush. "Okay, whatever you say.just gotta check out with Henry before I go."  
  
He swung his legs over his cot and started to put on his boots, while grabbing his duffel bag from under his cot.  
  
"Don't burn the place down while I'm gone Frankie." He hollered at Frank. But noticed a slight hint of concern in Franks face.  
  
"What is it Frank? Margaret dump you?" He got no reply and with a shrug opened the doors and heading for his CO.  
  
The doors flung open to Potters office.  
  
"Sherm what are you still doing here? Henry can handle things from here on.where is the lug anyway, still sleeping?"  
  
Hawkeye got no answer. "What is it with people not answering me? What am I invisible?" He waved his hands up and down in front of the Colonels face. "Hello? Anyone home? Look, I'm heading to a conference in Tokyo, so try not to miss me too much."  
  
"I already miss ya son." Potter said but Pierce didn't hear him as he'd already made his way out.  
  
*Compound*  
  
He was headed to the jeep when a certain stranger caught his eye. Sidney couldn't get over there in time to stop him.  
  
"Hey.excuse me.I'm Benjamin Pierce.they call me Hawkeye? Who are you and what brings you to this hell hole?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Captain Brent Stevens.they call me ____? I'm Doctor Hunnicutts replacement."  
  
Hawkeye looked at him with a blank face and just as Sidney appeared at his side he punched Stevens knocking him to the ground.  
  
Stevens got up furious, taking a swing at Hawkeye but missing. A crowd had gathered and both men were being restrained.  
  
He turned to Sidney. "BJ isn't in Tokyo is he?"  
  
**Ahh, so I don't know.. Can you think of a good nickname for Stevens that the crew can play around with, cuz I'm pretty sure he's here to stay so any suggestions?? Also I gotta figure why BJ went AWOL.gotta work it in somehow. Soooooo should Sidney bust out and tell Hawkeye that BJ has died? Or should I work around it some more?? Let me know.  
  
I somehow want to work in a convo with Henry or Trap later on in the story.but don't know when or how.guess we shall see.ya know like comparing what it was like compared to how it is now. ahhh who knows.  
  
Sorry I'm fishing here, but remember its fiction and people can re appear.or raise from the dead.just a thought...  
  
Okay glad I got those off my chest.back to the trenches. ( 


	10. Is He?

AWOL Ch. 10 –   
  
Is He?  
  
AN: I figured out how to make the "…" Pauses show up now. No applause please…should make for a little better read. – TLH  
  
**  
  
"Is He?" Hawkeye shouted repeated at Sidney.   
  
Sidney contemplated for a moment. "No!" He shouted at Hawkeye silencing him.   
  
"What the hell do you mean No? Where in the hell is he?" He yelled getting free from his restraints.  
  
Doctor Stevens looked on, now just beginning to calm down.   
  
"He's dead Hawkeye…" Sidney wondered if he should've waited for a different time and place but he felt he needed to be abrupt.  
  
Hawkeye's eyes closed shut. Then reopened furiously.   
  
He made a grab for Sidney but his friends were right on hand for another outburst.   
  
"You damn shrinks think you know everything don't you? Well you're wrong this time! BJ isn't dead!! He can't be dead! He's got a little girl…a white picket fence to go back to...He can't be dead! He's got the Mayo Clinic…He's got his wife…He's got…" He started to trail off as he was intentionally been given a sedative.  
  
Margaret looked on in shock. Frank stood near by, also in awe at the sight.   
  
Radar had run back into the office. He didn't want to see his hero like this.   
  
"Get him on his cot in his tent; I don't want him waking up with other patients around, Sidney if you would…" He motioned towards his office.   
  
"Sure Colonel…"  
  
"Margaret will you go and keep an eye on Hawkeye, he should be out a while, but just in case?" Potter proposed turning back to his unit.   
  
She nodded in agreement, following the man carrying Hawk to his tent.   
  
Sidney followed after the Colonel into his office. The crowd started to disperse and Dr. Stevens was left speechless and oddly enough began to follow Margaret into the SWAMP. 


	11. Does This Look Like the Mayo Clinic to Y...

AWOL Ch. 11 – "Does This Look Like the Mayo Clinic to You?"  
  
**Potters Office  
  
"Good grief Sidney, what has happened to that boy?"   
  
"He's in deep denial, it's hard enough for him to hear about BJ dying, it's sent him in a backwards spiral of grief for Henry and his entire past it seems like."   
  
Potter sat down at his desk in defeat. "You gonna need to take him away?"  
  
"I'm not so sure I want to Sherman, I think maybe he may do better here, where things are familiar and will trigger things that may help to figure out what's going on in that mind of his."  
  
Potter showed a slight smile, "We didn't even know that before all of this…" His smiled faded. "Now Sidney I don't have to tell you how much he means to this unit, he's the backbone, our chief surgeon, please do your best work."  
  
Sidney nodded. " I know and I will Colonel." With that he headed out leaving the Colonel to ponder his own thoughts.   
  
** SWAMP  
  
"Can I help you?" Margaret turned around to greet the man behind her.  
  
Brent Stevens was taken back by her demeanor. "Easy…"  
  
"Easy…MAJOR!" She replied sharply.  
  
"Sorry. Major. I was just coming to see if you were okay alone…I mean you looked pretty broken up over all this."  
  
"Broken up? You can say that." She pointed to Hawkeye. "This man…is the back bone of this unit…he keeps it together…and he's a damn good man I mean doctor."   
  
"So I've heard…look I was only trying to help, but I can see where I'm not wanted." He started for the door.   
  
Margaret wanted to stop him but let him leave.   
  
"Oh Pierce, we need you back." She started to cry and struggled to keep herself composed even though no one was watching.   
  
Frank peered into the tent from the distance. "Sheesh, he even catches her eye when he's nuts."   
  
** Hours Later  
  
"Sidney he's coming to." Margaret motioned to the doctor.   
  
"Okay Margaret, have some more sedative on stand by." He replied and watched her leave.   
  
"Hawk?"  
  
His eyes stared to open. "Henry?" He posed the open ended question.   
  
Sidney sighed. "Yea, it's me Henry, you were asleep quite a while there Pierce."   
  
"Yeah, the booze can do that to ya." He replied. "Boy am I glad to see you Henry, I missed you man."  
  
"Things were that different huh?" Sidney looked on.   
  
"Well the wounded never stopped, the shelling still came and Radar still woke me every morning, afternoon and evening."  
  
"So it wasn't that bad?"  
  
"It was bad enough, I mean you weren't here to joke with, I couldn't bounce my jokes off ya like the good old days, the poker games are never the same, the operating room is quieter, and Frank tried to take over again, till that new CO came in."  
  
"How did he do?"  
  
"Potter? He's alright. But he can't hold his liquor like you could. I mean he's a seasoned veteran but you were the best. I'm just glad you're back Henry…what'd say we get some food, or whatever that stuff is they serve us."  
  
"Sounds good." He hopped up and the two headed to the mess tent.   
  
On the way, they bumped into Dr. Stevens who was walking with Margaret.   
  
"You again!" Hawkeye said stopping to a dead halt. "When you gonna move your stuff into the SWAMP, Trappers been gone for months now."  
  
Sidney could not believe it.   
  
"I was just waiting for your okay." Stevens replied eyeing the Doctor.   
  
"Yeah, go right ahead, I mean whats a tent without roommates." With that he smiled and started again towards the Mess tent. "Come on Henry, foods getting colder."   
  
Sidney shrugged. "Move your stuff in, he's jumping back and forth, he thinks your Trappers replacement, which means he doesn't even want to remember BJ, so just go with it, we'll see how it goes."  
  
Hawkeye walked into the mess tent and everyone stopped what they were doing.  
  
"What I got something in my teeth?"   
  
Sidney followed in behind causing everyone to continue on as normal.   
  
"Hmm." Hawkeye shrugged and went on to getting his food, taking a seat next to Radar. "What's up Radar?"  
  
"Uh, nothing sir, just enjoying the breakfast."  
  
"Is that what this is? And here I thought I was eating last week's dinner."  
  
Radar smiled. "You feel better Hawk?"   
  
"I feel great…Henry's back."  
  
Radar frowned. He couldn't take this anymore.   
  
"Darn it Hawk, Henrys gone, he's dead…cant you see you're losing it…I can't stand by and watch you do this to yourself…wake up!" He claps his hands in Hawkeye's face.   
  
Sidney hurried over but didn't interrupt.   
  
"What is wrong with you Radar?" Hawkeye replied.   
  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? Hawk, don't you see, I know you know Henry died last year in a plane crash on his way home….I know you know BJ was killed a few days ago after he went AWOL…I know you know they're gone…we need you back!"  
  
Everyone was silent waiting for a response.   
  
"Radar look, if you need help, I can help you, we can get Sidney up here to help you, it's gonna be okay." He reached for Radar but he bolted out of the mess tent.   
  
"What I say?" Hawkeye shrugged and followed after Radar towards Potters office.   
  
Sidney followed close behind. 


	12. Going Away Party All Present and Past Co...

AWOL Ch. 12 –   
  
Going Away Party- All Present and Past Companies Included   
  
Looks like it may be the end folks, 1…2….3… Deep breath….and GO! …  
  
**  
  
"Radar, what's your deal?" Hawkeye said entering through the double doors. "Henry we gotta help the poor kid."   
  
Potter emerged from his office in tears.  
  
"You're still here?" Hawkeye exclaimed.  
  
  
  
He got no reply.   
  
Potter took a deep breath. "Hunnicutts alive." He fell back into tears. "They screwed up; BJ lent his shirt to a wounded soldier while on his way to Kimpo he ran into some bad shelling."   
  
Radar smiled big. "He's alive Colonel? He's alive."   
  
"You people are crazy." That said Hawkeye walked out of the doors coming face to face…  
  
"Hey Hawk…boy that was a rough drive…how were things while I was gone?" BJ asked eyeing his friend.   
  
  
  
Hawkeye shrugged. "Who the hell are you?"   
  
"Funny Hawk." BJ punched his soldier playfully.   
  
Hawkeye stepped back. "I don't know you, don't ever touch me again."   
  
BJ was stunned. He walked into the office to find his CO in tears and Sidney waiting at the helm.  
  
"What the heck is going on Colonel?"  
  
"Son we thought you were dead…you went AWOL and…"  
  
"AWOL? I was due for some R&R, General Mitchell okayed it, he said he asked ya…ah man…I'm sorry Colonel…so Hawkeye thinks …aw so that's why Sidney is…aww geez." BJ headed back over to Hawkeye.   
  
"Hawk, it's me, Beej. I'm alright. Everything can go back to normal now buddy. It's okay."   
  
Hawkeye looked at him aimlessly.   
  
Suddenly he saw Margaret with Stevens and fell to his knees.   
  
BJ knelt down in front of him.   
  
Hawkeye embraced him. "Beej?"  
  
"Yeah it's me Hawk."  
  
"Henry…they killed him…"  
  
BJ made eye contact with Sidney.  
  
"I know buddy, but we'll get through it…things are gonna go back to normal now…it's alright." He held him tighter.   
  
**Potters Office – One Month Later  
  
"Thanks for all your help Sidney…yup things are as good as ever…thanks again for not keeping him too long…alright…buh bye." The Colonel hung up the phone. "Well Pierce, looks like things can finally start getting back to the norm around here…"  
  
"Look Colonel, Sidney told me how I lost it…I'm sorry. I just…"  
  
"It's alright son, that's in the past…lets concentrate on the future from here on in okay?"   
  
They clinked their glasses.   
  
"And Stevens?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Well, the 8063rd just had a surgeon hit his points, he'll be transferred tomorrow…too bad though, Margaret was growing found of him."  
  
"Ah, I wouldn't say its too bad Colonel." Hawkeye smiled.   
  
**  
  
"Hey Hawk, what'd say we throw a little going away party for Stevens?"  
  
Hawkeye shrugged. "Sure, as long as Henry can come."  
  
BJ frowned as he started to take a sip of his martini.   
  
"Only kidding." Hawkeye smiled, lifting his glass to the heavens and winking.   
  
THE END!   
  
AN: Almost had ya there didn't I??? I don't know if you've noticed but I tend not to plan my stories too much. Sometimes I do but most of the time I just have a genral idea and go with it as I type…so if you think it sucked let me know, if you got any ideas for alternate endings, let me know…and for the love of Father Mulcahy will ya let me know If you liked it… Thanks … Till Next Time – TLH 


End file.
